


The True Nature of Love

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Series: Fraser and Monica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-10
Updated: 1999-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	The True Nature of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The True Nature Of Love
    
    
    This is my submission to the due South writing club.  I hope you like
    it.  The standard disclaimer applies here.  Please note that all characters
    mentioned below belong to Alliance with the exception of Monica, Shamus
    and Lorna.  These characters come from 
    somewhere in my very vivid imagination.  Thank you to the creators and
    writers of due South for giving us such great characters to play with
    for a short while.
    Comments.
    
    **Contains m/f interaction of the adult nature.**
    
    

# The True Nature Of Love
    
    
    by L. Ross
    
         Fraser had become friends with Monica McKinnon over the past several
    months.  She was the co-owner of the Maple Leaf restaurant.   Her partner
    and cousin Shamus McKinnon, was a long time friend of Ray's.  Fraser
    and Ray would stop in at the Maple Leaf for eats and conversation.  Visiting
    with the small group of people they had become acquainted with.  Ray
    was dating Lorna, a waitress and Monica's best friend since grade school.
    Over the past several months Fraser found himself sitting closer and
    closer to Monica.  He loved to hear her soft voice and her child like
    laugh.  The very smell of her perfume mixed with her shampoo drove him
    crazy with desire.  Soon he began looking 
    forward to the end of his shift so he and Ray could stop by the 
    restaurant and say hello.  With each passing day  the feelings inside
    him grew stronger.  He longed to see her, smell her, and feel her wisp
    by him.  Fraser waited  for her to gently grab his arm and press her
    head against him as she laughed at someone's joke.  Did she have any
    idea what she was doing to him?  Did she know how much he longed for
    her, wanted her, needed her?  Needing her, that thought frightened him.
    The last time he needed a woman she betrayed him and ripped his soul
    out.  But some how Monica made the pain of Victoria's memory fade.  He
    could talk to her about anything,.  He felt safe with her.  Something
    he could never do with anyone else.
    
          The restaurant had been closed for several hours that night.  As
    usual the small group lingered about.  Drinking coffee,tea and talking
    about any and everything.  As they all began to leave Monica quietly
    called to Fraser.  She moved to a small alcove where supplies for the
    tables were kept.  Nervously she shuffled the salt and pepper shakers,
    napkins, anything in hopes he wouldn't sense how her nerves were tied
    into knots!
    
         "There's going to be a special showing of the 1945 french version
    of *Beauty and the Beast* at the university tomorrow night.......and
    well...I....I....I was wondering if you might be interested  in going
    to see it?" she paused slightly "With me that is?"  She held her breath
    hoping she had not just made the biggest mistake of her life.  After
    all what if he said no.  What would that do to their friendship?  Fraser
    was looking  down at his boots the way he often does.  The tip of his
    tongue was caressing his left canine tooth.  She wished that he would
    stop that!  That was one of the many little things he did that drove
    her wild for him.  His head still tilted down, he looked up at her with
    only his eyes.
    
         "I'd like that.  I'd like that very much."  he responded.
    
         For only seconds that seemed an eternity they stared at one another,
    both slightly smiling.  Their hearts pounding so loudly that surely everyone
    heard.
    
         "Yo, Benny, you ready to go?"  yelled Ray from the front of the
    restaurant "Or are we gonna stay here all night?"
    
         "Coming Ray." Fraser said, still smiling at Monica " Coming." 
    
         Fraser nodded, took a few steps and turned.
    
         "What time should I pick you up?" he said running his tongue slowly
    back and forth over his lower lip.
    
         Her stomach bottomed out.  That was the very one thing he 
    did that she couldn't resist.  She swallowed and answered.
    
        "Why don't I just meet you in front of Kimberly Hall about 7:00pm?"
    
        "Alright then." he said with that half cocked smile of his.  Dimples
    running all the way to his ear! Oh he was too incredible for words! 
    How could any one man be so damn perfect?
    
        "In this life time Benny!!"  yelled Ray as he opened the front door.
    
        "On my way Ray."  he replied
    
        Fraser was unusually quiet and that had Ray curious.  But he would
    wait until Fraser said something as not to pry.  Who was he kidding,
    prying was his best asset!
    
        "Alright, are you gonna tell me or do I start guessin' here?"  Ray
    said staring straight ahead.
    
        "It's nothing Ray, nothing at all."  Fraser answered, not knowing
    exactly what to say.
    
        "Right!" he said " OK, it's...."  Fraser interrupted him before he
    could finish.
    
        "I have a date tomorrow."  he said looking down.
    
        "You!......You have a date?!" he exclaimed
    
        "Yes, Ray I have a date and I don't know why you seem to find that
    so difficult to believe." he said
    
        "With who?" he demanded
    
        "I'd rather not say." Fraser said as he turned his head to look out
    the window.
    
         "It's not.. no, it's not  Franny is it?  Because if you touch my
    sister I'll kill you!"  he was becoming rather upset.
    
        "No, Ray it's not Francessca.  It's ..well...it's Monica, Ray." he
    said still looking out the window.
    
        "Monica, Monica McKinnon?  Our little Monica? Alright Benny, way
    to go! So what's the problem?" Ray exclaimed all in one breath. 
    
        "There's no problem  Ray.  I  want everything to go just right."
    he was looking at his boots again.
    
        "Hey don't worry about it you'll be just fine.  Just relax and be
    yourself."  Ray shook his head as he realized what he had just said.
    
        "Right, just be myself.  Thank you Ray you've been quit helpful.
    I feel much better."  He was smiling again.
    
        But Ray wasn't, after all he had just told the world's biggest boy
    scout to be himself.  The man knew nothing about wining and 
    dinning women.  This was going to take alot of work!
    
    *************************************************************************
    
              Fraser looked at his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes.
    Forty-five minutes left till his shift ended.  Why was it taking so long,
    he thought to himself?  Raising his eyebrows, he thought, "A watched
    pot never boils!"  His grandmother had taught him that.  She had taught
    him many things in his life.  Things that he used everyday.  But she
    failed to teach him the two most important things he really needed in
    life.  The first was how to truly be in love.  The second and perhaps
    the most important, was how to let someone love him.  Only a few more
    lines on his report to fill out and he could file it with the rest. 
    He looked at his watch once again and smiled!  Looking at Dief he said...
    
         "Time to go!  I'm sorry but you do understand why you will be unable
    to attend the viewing with us."  Dief growled.  "No, no, don't take that
    attitude with me."
    
         The wolf hurtfully looked away.
    
         "Yes, I know it is your favorite movie, but they simply will not
    allow animals in the auditorium .  I promise I'll bring you back a special
    treat."  Dief looked up.  "Really, I won't forget this time." Fraser
    said " Now we must be off, I have to change and meet Monica at the university
    in one hour." 
    
         Fraser searched up and down the line of people standing outside.
    Suddenly he smiled .  He saw her.  Her  back was turned to him and her
    long dark hair was moving  with the slight breeze of the evening.  He
    loved the way it always smelled like wild flowers after a summer rain.
    He longed to tangle his fingers in her hair and pull her close to him.
    He wanted her so close that he could feel her heart beat against his
    chest.  He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.
    Standing behind her, he tapped her shoulder.  Monica turned around, smiled
    and bit her lower lip.  She was so beautiful he thought !  Her hair so
    long and dark, eyes a crystal blue and her lips naturally red and full.
    He couldn't help himself from needing her.  There was that feeling again!
    What was it about her that made him feel this way?  He had developed
    a talent for studying people and their habits.  He had cultivated it,
    almost mastered the technic.  Studying Monica had now become a full past
    time for Fraser.  
    
        "I was beginning to wonder if you had changed your mind."  she said
    quietly, looking him up and down.
    
        "Changed my mind about what?" Fraser answered, praying she 
    wouldn't notice the bulge in his jeans.
    
        "Fraser, you're wearing clothes!" she said without thinking
    
        "Excuse me?!" he said  looking around at the crowd of people now
    staring and smiling at him.
    
        "You see..." she began, red face, as she tried to explain her way
    out of this major fumble  ".....he is a mountie and usually he is in
    one of two uniforms."  
    
        Monica closed her eyes, realizing that she had not only just stuck
    her foot but her entire leg in her mouth.  There was no 
    recovering from this.  The only thing to do was to go on and pray that
    she didn't make any more mistakes tonight!  Saved!  The line was moving
    and the awkwardness of the moment fading.  
    
        The movie was her very favorite of all times.  She knew every line
    by heart. Tonight though all she could hear was the pounding of her own
    heart as she sat close to the man she had fallen deeply in love with.
    Fraser moved closer to her.  Their arms touching.  Slowly he moved his
    right hand over hers letting his hand rest on her left thigh.  He gave
    it a gentle squeeze.  Monica moved closer and turned so 
    that her right hand was holding his arm.  She began slowly running her
    hand up and down his strong arm.  She rested her head on his broad shoulder.
    Soon she let her hand find its way down to his upper leg.  She began
    to caress it.  Somewhere here they both lost track of what was going
    on in the movie.  Neither one cared.  Fraser's legs tightened as did
    his stomach.  His head dropped back, eyes closed and his mouth became
    very dry.  Her touch drove him crazy.  It was all he could do to keep
    from grabbing her and kiss her tenderly.  He longed for the movie to
    be over and for the night to turn out the way he hoped it would.. With
    him taking her home and  making passionate love to her until the morning!
    At last the lights went up and the movie was over.  Nervously they both
    collected themselves.  Stood up and began leaving their seats.
    
         The night air felt good as they walked down the street.  The conversation
    was light and fun.  As they walked they began to get nearer to one another.
    At last they were touching again, arm to arm.  Soon Fraser found her
    hand.  He took it in his.  It seemed so small compared to his and so
    very soft.   He felt good, safe.  And he liked that.  He liked the way
    he felt when he was near her.  She made him feel whole, almost complete.
    This was a new and strange feeling for him.  But it was one he was willing
    to try out.  As they continued to walk they smiled at each other.  No
    more words were spoken as they turned down her street.  Soon they reached
    her house.  They stopped in front of the stairs.  Looking deeply at each
    other as if they were studying everything there was to learn.  Still
    no words were spoken, only the words that come from knowing someone's
    thoughts.  They 
    smiled.  Then breaking their silence Monica said.
    
        "Thank you for going with me tonight.  I really had a wonderful time."
    she said as she squeezed his hand.
    
        "So did I, thank you kindly." Fraser said, suddenly feeling as if
    he were back in junior high.  Hoping to say the right things but finding
    the words hard to come by.
    
        "Monica..." he fumbled "you know for quite a long time now.... I....I
    have...I have been  ahh....."
    
        He let go of her hand and began playing with his stetson, all the
    while looking down at his boots.  He was so shy and that made her want
    him even more!  Not taking a moment to think Monica grabbed Fraser and
    kissed him.  First softly, but as he began to respond the kiss got more
    passionate.  Slowly Fraser moved closer toward her, dropping  his stetson
    on the stairs.  He tangled his fingers in her hair  and pulled  her close.
    Just as he had fantasized about earlier that evening.  With the other
    hand on the small of her back, he pulled  her closer still.  So close
    that they were almost one.  Monica let her hand slide down his back onto
    his bottom.  She caressed it.  He pressed her against the concrete railing.
    She could feel the full hardness of the bulge in his jeans!  Their hands
    began roaming over each other.  Careful not to let any part go untouched.
    The passion of their kisses accelerated into full blown ecstasy!
    
         Suddenly she stopped and pulled away from him.  Trying to catch
    her breath, he only pulled her close again.  He had waited too long for
    her and wanted her too much!  
    
         "Fraser.." she managed between kisses " wait...I....Fraser!" 
    
         She pulled away once more.  As she looked into his eyes his stomach
    felt sick.  Not from from desire but from the fact that he knew what
    was coming.
    
        "I'm sorry Fraser." she said softly as she touched his cheek " I
    just can't.  I'm not ready."
    
        Fraser looked down at his boots.  She new that it was wrong 
    to let the kissing go on as it did.
    
        "It's not that I don't want to.  I do, I REALLY do.  It's just that
    ." Monica paused as tears filled her eyes.  She swallowed hard and 
    fought them back.  This was not what she wanted, to have him see her
    cry.  He could sense her hurt and he wanted to comfort her.
    
       "It's alright Monica." He said softly " I...I understand." He didn't
    understand.  What was it that was hurting her?  Should he ask or should
    he let her tell him in her own time?
    
       She should tell.  But the pain was too much still.  He would 
    understand, because he was so warm and kind.  As hard as she 
    tried the words wouldn't come out.  So she said nothing.  The 
    silence was almost unbearable.  Finally, breaking the silence 
    Fraser said:
       "Well then, I guess I had better be going."
    
       Fraser reached down and picked up his stetson.  He looked at 
    Monica and managed a half of a smile.  He gently kissed her on 
    the cheek, turned and began to walk down the street.  He stopped half
    way down the block.  Turning in her direction he told her that he would
    see her tomorrow.  She watched him as he disappeared into 
    the shadows of the night.
    
        The moonlight hit her face as she lay in her bed.   She looked at
    the clock , it was 2:36 am.  She had been lying there for  four and a
    half hours!  There would be no sleeping tonight! Her heart felt as empty
    as her bed.  Suddenly this warm place felt cold and lonely.  She desired
    to be in Fraser's arms.  Feeling his strength and his warmth.  She *could*
    let him in.  He wouldn't hurt like John had.  Fraser had already proven
    himself time and time again.  But that was in friendship, not as a lover.
    She rolled to one side and grabbed a pillow.  Pulling it close to her
    body, she curled up into a ball and began to weep.  She couldn't risk
    losing Fraser!  He had to know why she pulled away tonight. " Go to him,
    go to him now !"  She told herself.  She jumped out of bed and got herself
    dressed.  She was trembling but there was no turning back.
    
        Across town in  his  less than desirable apartment, Fraser lay gazing
    at the ceiling.  He too was sleepless.  All he could do was ache for
    her.  He should have stayed.  He shouldn't have left things the way he
    did.  Why was it that he found it so difficult to talk about his feelings?
    Things that he wanted to say from his heart.  He had no trouble talking
    about anything else in the universe!  He would help her through this.
    He would go to the ends of the earth for her.  All she had to do was
    ask.   This was too much.  He wasn't going to get any sleep so he might
    as well get up. As he walked across the room and into the kitchen he
    heard a sound.  Was his mind playing tricks on him because  he was so
    tired?  Dief sat up and growled.  There was something. 
    
       "What is it Dief?" he asked as the wolf got up and went to the door.
    
       Fraser went to the door and opened it.  He saw a shadow at the edge
    of the hall.  Out ran Dief.  Fraser went for his boots and a shirt. 
    
       "Shhhhh....he'll hear you."  Fraser heard as he entered the hall.
    He stopped , closed his eyes and tilted his head to hear better.
    
       "Now you go back in Dief and we will pretend this never happened.
    Now go...go..go on.....*get*."  the voice was soft but firm.
    
       Fraser smiled as he walked down the hall.  She was here and he was
    glad!  Now he could correct the mistake he'd made earlier.  He was going
    to get to the bottom of  her pulling away from him.  After all *he* was
    a mountie!  Reaching the corner of the hall he paused.  He propped his
    left shoulder on the corner and kicked his left boot over his right.
    With  his arms folded and a very large grin upon his face he cleared
    his throat.  Monica who was kneeling on the ground with her back toward
    him was startled.  She fell on her bottom.  
    
        "Thanks allot Dief.  See if I ever slip you any more *Milk Duds*!"
    she said as she glared at the wolf.  
    
        Dief made a sorryful noise then retreated back to the apartment.
    Still with her back to Fraser she bit the side of her mouth.  This is
    where she wanted to be but how was she going to work this into a conversation?
    The fact that she was busted trying to sneak away from his apartment
    at three in the morning.
    
        "You would probably be more comfortable in here."  Fraser piped in
    as he pointed over his shoulder.
    
        "Ahh, ......yea...I..yea..you are probably right."  she said as she
    pivoted around.  He offered her a hand, she took it.  Her face was red
    and his was smiling.
    
       "I suppose you are wondering what I was doing."  she said feeling
    quite the idiot
    
       "Well , I suppose you were trying to exit my apartment building. 
    And were hoping to do so without my seeing you."  he answered with a
    impish grin.
    
       "You don't miss a thing do you, Fraser?"  Monica replied as she passed
    him and went down the hall.
    
       "Not usually."  he said as he followed.
    
        Fraser closed the door behind him.  They stood only inches apart.
    He could feel her heart racing.  He took her hands in his, they were
    wet.  He pulled her close and held her.  His arms around her felt good.
    She held him tightly around his waist and buried her face in his neck.
    She kissed him there, softly.  He pulled her even closer.  He realized
    how much she needed him.  He took her by the hand and walked her to his
    bed.  He sat her down.  He sat next to her.  Taking her chin in his right
    hand he gave her a look that told her things would be ok.  He smiled
    and kissed her softly on the lips.  
    
       "I am here for you and I am not going anywhere."  he said in almost
    a whisper
    
       Monica began to tell him about the man in her past.  The man 
    that almost destroyed her ability to trust and to love any man 
    ever again.   Yes John was her *Victoria*.    It happened two and a half
    years earlier.   She had been dating this man , John, for three years.
    Things were great in the beginning.  They were always 
    happy and did everything together.  But slowly he began to change.  Become
    moody and sometimes violent.  She soon found out that  
    he was getting into drugs and gambling heavily.  She  tried to help him
    but things only got worse.  Than she made the decision to 
    leave him.  They did for awhile.  He came back to her and convinced her
    that he had cleaned himself up.  But the truth was different.  She had
    been out of town for several days.  On her return she found her apartment
    almost empty.  At first she thought there had been a break in but then
    she heard noise coming from the back.  As she walked down the hall toward
    her bedroom she heard low laughter and giggles.  Quietly she opened the
    door.  Her stomach dropped and she felt
    herself about to black out.  The memory of what she saw was still as
    vivid today as it was the moment it happened.  There in her very own
    bed was John and another woman!  She stood frozen, unable to speak or
    move.  She was sick!  How could he betray her like that?  After all they
    had been through together.  After everything she went through with him!
    Now to find he sold most of her things to buy drugs!  And as if that
    wasn't enough to find him with someone else in HER bed!  All she could
    do was run.  And run she did.  For over a year she ran from place to
    place.  Not allowing herself to get close to anyone.  But, then Lorna
    and Shamus found her.  They brought her home and began to nurture her
    back.  By this time Monica was sobbing uncontrollably.  Fraser took her
    in his arms and held her.  Soon he pulled her into his lap.  There he
    rocked her like a child.  Holding her tightly.  Anger and rage filled
    his heart.  How could anyone do such a thing to her!  It was at that
    moment that he realized how much he did love her.  He now understood
    how she was connected to him.  She knew all about Victoria .  He had
    told her everything about what had happened.   Now he knew why she had
    all the comforting things to say to him..  She always knew the right
    things to say to help him deal with what had happened.  Finally, he understood
    the reason why.  Because she too had been betrayed and almost lost her
    soul.
    
         "I love you Monica."  he said as tears trickled down his cheek.
    "I love you and some how I will make it up to you."
    
         "I love you too, Fraser.  I have grown to love you  more everyday."
    she looked at him with tears in her eyes.
    
         Never had she looked more beautiful to him.  She was so 
    vulnerable.   She needed him as much as he needed her.  
    Together they could work through their pain.   He rolled her over onto
    the bed.  Gently he pulled her to the head of the bed.  He 
    lightly laid on top of her body.  He wanted her to feel safe and protected.
    She did.  He began to kiss her softly all over her face and neck.  She
    closed her eyes and tilted her head back.  She 
    was completely his now.  Gladly she submitted to his every move.   He
    tangled his fingers in her hair once again.  He kissed her ear and down
    her neck.  Her hands moved up and down his back.  He 
    was wearing only a white muscle tee-shirt and his pants to his brown
    uniform.  She ran her fingers through his hair grabbing his locks.  His
    kisses became more intense as their bodies became entangled.  Their breathing
    became harder and heavier.  Fraser  found his hands under Monica's shirt
    and the feel of her warm skin sent heat raging through his body.  With
    one swift movement he removed her shirt.  Not 
    interrupting the rhythm of his kisses.  She slowly and sensuously  removed
    his suspenders.  All the while he was kissing her slowly and passionately
    down her neck.  He fumbled with her bra.  Finally he was able to remove
    it, revealing her  large firm breasts.  He held her close.  The feel
    of hot flesh against hot flesh was more than either of them could bare.
    Fraser took  Monica's face in his hands.  As he did  he rolled the two
    of them over so that she was now onto.  Their kisses were hard and strong
    now.  She pulled herself up and looked into his eyes.  She playfully
    ran her fingers over his bare chest.  He closed his eyes and licked his
    lower lip.  Farther down she ventured.  He arched his back as she reached
    his pants.  Quickly she unfastened and removed them.  Standing at the
    foot of his bed she looked and marveled!  He was hers, all hers!  He
    looked at her and smiled, cocking his left brow.  She removed her jeans
    and panties without any hesitation.  Like a panther she climbed back
    on top of him.  Slowly kissing and licking him as she went.  When she
    reached his mouth he grabbed her.  Interlocking his legs with hers. 
    They kissed each others warm flesh.  Careful not to let any part go untouched.
    As they laid on their sides Fraser pressed his knee firmly to open her
    legs.  Slowly he climbed on top of her and entered her body.  They became
    one at that moment!  Her head threw back and he kissed neck.  She pulled
    at his locks as they reached ecstasy together!  
    
          As the sun came up he held her.  Still softly kissing the back
    of her neck. His right arm was her pillow and his left arm was her shield.
    Their fingers intertwined.  Their bodies fit to perfection.  Both had
    come to understand *
    
     the true nature of love*.
    
    The End

* * *


End file.
